House Blackwood
House Blackwood is a large Brann House located within the city of Riverrun within the Riverlands province of the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Blackwood is the vassal House of House Tully, and they been in this position since the Tully's took control fo the Riverlands. House Blackwood runs and controls the massive fortress/town of Raventree which lies as their seat but also controls several other major castles including most noteably Castle Blackwood or as it is known "The Block" which maintains a similar position that Westbridge does in the north as it sits at the main land route through the Riverlands and thus all trade must pass through its large bridges. They blazon their arms with a flock of ravens on scarlet surrounding a dead weirwood upon a black escutcheon. Their words are simple in "Sworn to Tully" as they are known for their loyalty and wanted their words to reflect that. House Blackwood is a truly ancient house with its ancient ancestors having the blood of the Atlantians in them. During their time in the Empire of Numeron they ruled over a piece of land northward where the swamps are now, and this was their home for generations. Following the destruction of the Empire of Numeron they were overwhelmed by the incoming Brann who proceeded to intermingle with members of House Blackwood until they became Brann in blood and Atlantian in nothing but name. House Blackwood openly accepted each of the rulers that came to power in the Riverlands during the time of upheaval in the Riverlands and this allowed their fortress of Raventree to become more influencial as it was not damaged during the constant civil wars that raged across the lands. House Blackwood and House Mraegen would come to battle in the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of House Blackwood took control of much of the Kingdom of Mraegen and founded Castle Blackwood to control their northern border. Having never forgiven the slight they had received during the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War the forces of the Kingdom of Mraegen would invade the Dutchy of Blackwood during the events of the Second Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of Mraegen gained control of most of northern Blackwood following the betrayal of several northern vassals, and peace was only achieved after the lord of House Mraegen was captured during a battle. Following the death of the imprisoned king of Mraegen the Kingdom of Mraegen would instigate the Third Mraegen-Blackwood War but led by a fool the forces of Mraegen would be defeated quite badly losing control of northern Blackwood, and eastern Mraegen which came under the influence of House Trentlin and all but shattering the power of the Kingdom of Mraegen. History Early History House Blackwood is a truly ancient house with its ancient ancestors having the blood of the Atlantians in them. During their time in the Empire of Numeron they ruled over a piece of land northward where the swamps are now, and this was their home for generations. Following the destruction of the Empire of Numeron they were overwhelmed by the incoming Brann who proceeded to intermingle with members of House Blackwood until they became Brann in blood and Atlantian in nothing but name. Mraegen-Blackwood Wars First Mraegen-Blackwood War House Blackwood and House Mraegen would come to battle in the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of House Blackwood took control of much of the Kingdom of Mraegen and founded Castle Blackwood to control their northern border. Castle Blackwood was founded by the forces of House Blackwood following the First Mraegen-Blackwood War as a means of controlling the northern border with the forces of Mraegen of whom were constantly hostile towards the Blackwood northern farmlands, and at this early state of founding it was held by the forces of an uplifted hedge knight who took control of House Blackwooden. Second Mraegen-Blackwood War Having never forgiven the slight they had received during the events of the First Mraegen-Blackwood War the forces of the Kingdom of Mraegen would invade the Dutchy of Blackwood during the events of the Second Mraegen-Blackwood War and during this conflict the forces of Mraegen gained control of most of northern Blackwood following the betrayal of several northern vassals, and peace was only achieved after the lord of House Mraegen was captured during a battle. Castle Blackwood would be sacked by the forces of House Mraegen during the events of the Second-Mraegen War and the forces of House Blackwooden who had betrayed House Blackwood gained control of the castle forming their own state of sorts acting as a vassal of House Mraegen. Third Mraegen-Blackwood War Following the death of the imprisoned king of Mraegen the Kingdom of Mraegen would instigate the Third Mraegen-Blackwood War but led by a fool the forces of Mraegen would be defeated quite badly losing control of northern Blackwood, and eastern Mraegen which came under the influence of House Trentlin and all but shattering the power of the Kingdom of Mraegen. During the Third-Mraegen-Blackwood War it was Castle Blackwood that was retaken by House Blackwood and House Blackwooden would be wiped out and House Blackwood would hold control of the castle for itself following the third war. The Riverlands joins Lucerne When it came to the Riverlands the main powerbrokers were the most powerful house in the form of House Tully, and the dominent southern house in House Blackwood. These two houses learned of the destruction of Fairmarket, and immediatly the Tully`s made the decision to join Lucerne whatever was offered to them. House Tully had already been more open to a joining of the two as they had blood ties to the Starke's through the maririage of Eddard, and Catelyn Starke of which Catelyn was a member of House Tully. House Blackwood would accept this as well, but many in the house wanted to resist for honor`s sake, but Brandyn Blackwood disagreed and invited the Lucernians to Raventree for a meeting. Unwilling to meet in a unknown venue as the Blackwood's had wanted such as Raventree, the meeting took place in Riverrun. Joining House Tully in their support of the Lucernians was also House Lancer, House Towers, and House Justman of which all would want to join Lucerne as they were on the southern side of the Riverlands and thus nearly on the border with Fairmarket. The meeting in Riverrun would count in all the major houses of the Riverlands, and major elements from Lucerne including Catherine Lovie of whom led the Lovie delegation. Alongside also would come House Proudmoore and several Kul Tiras houses of which had already joined the Kingdom of Lucerne, and they would join the Lucernian entourage and would greatly support the Lucernians as a prime example of how easily the joining would be. Watching the coast disappear, and the vast city of Riverrun appear on the horizon I was shocked at its scope. The port itself ran for miles, and the port was guarded by two large castles on both edges, and in the distinct center was a massive tower the size of which I hadn`t seen since I saw the Cloud Tower back in Lucerne. Eddard approached from behind me, and I felt his hand go to my shoulder. ``'Its quite the sight isn`t it Saiden.'`` I looked still at Riverrun as he spoke, and the tide of Blue Flags carrying the Tully Fish were so many that it made the city appear blue. ``'Were you as intimated the first time you were, or is it just me.'`` ``When I came here to marry Catelyn I was beyond scared.`` He walked away and towards the mast, and I followed in behind him. ``'Back then the tower you see in the center was nothing but a wall, and now look at it. Its funny the way things change.'`` He stared out into the port, and behind us I looked and saw the form of my squire, and other nobles coming from beneath. My family vassals in Sigmund Mien, and Tirrion Fraizen came into sight and Tirrion gave me a bow as he caught glimpse of me looking. I laughed at the gesture of Tirrion who through his mother was my blood relative and was older then me, and yet he still managed to be beyond loyal. ``'Will Lady Catelyn be meeting us on the deck alone.'`` ``'I would assume her brother Edmund will meet as well, along with any of the Lords that are in the city.'`` He turned towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder. ``'Never forget that you and I are Lords of Lands larger and more powerful then these Riverlords. While you may be intimidated by the larger port and the castles, never forget that they know what we represent. We represent a threat that their ships, and their trade cannot hope to resist.'`` The boat finally reached the dock, and men poured themselves onto the side throwing ropes to the dock hands, and letting us go ashore. Following behind Eddard he was enveloped in an intimate hug by his wife Catelyn, and looking at the two I couldn`t help but be envious of that kind of love. I had married Jessica when I was very young and she was already past her bloom. She was a beautiful women I would never say otherwise, but her beauty hid an anger and pettiness that was entirely unbecoming. For years I tried to love her, but despite her good and loyal work for me she was still nothing I cared for truly. Not the way Eddard loved his cat. Not the way William loved Bella. It was just so much lesser then what it should be. ``'Lord Saiden shall you accompany us.'`` It was a question but the man saying it said it with a hint of laughter and I realized I must have looked ridiculous lost in thought standing on the edge of the boat. I turned and bid my squire Fredick Clegane II. to bring my sword shield and I followed behind Eddard. As we walked I looked into the bay and watched the ship of Jack Shephard, and the representatives of House Lovie that had been sent to further the talks. We all knew that with Riverrun so went the entire Riverlands, and other then some hot spots the talks were going extremely well especially with the constant threat of the large Lannister and Starke combining with my houses forces. ``'Fredrick have you ever seen ships this big.'`` The young boy looked around and he was so awe struck it made me laugh. ``'No my Lord I havn`t.'`` ``'Well lets get moving, and perhaps we can find a pretty Brannish girl for you to marry while were here.'`` It saddened me that this honorable young man was so mistreated by his father. Apparently his father had spent years working at a betrothal for his younger son, while letting poor Fredick the second of his name sit idle training with the Clegane forces. As he followed closely behind me I wondered whether there was some kind of silent failing in the father that had led to that kind of neglect, but the evidence was so widespread maybe loving your child unconditionally was the rarer act. Before I knew it we reached the base of the tower, and a giant tent was arrayed where Eddard, his wife and her brother the lord of Rivverun had gathered around a table. A skinny man in purple armor with a intricate beard approached me from the side, and clasped his hand on my shoulder. ``'Lord Scarlet I bid you welcome to our beloved Riverlands.'`` As he stared at me it dawned in his face that I had no idea who he was, and he laughed. ``'I`m sorry my Lord where are my manners.'`` He dusted his hands on his jacket before outstretching his hand for me to shake. ``'I am Bryndan Blackwood son of Lord Tytos Blackwood of the Raventree. I am very glad to see your people today, as it is long due that Lucerne and Riverlands be joined together. In the coming days know that I am willing and greatly hopeful to help you with everything your people may need.`` '''Going back to the notes my Maester had given me on the boat, I remembered back to the Blackwood`s and realized the company I was with. Byrdan Blackwood was the heir to the seasoned but not elderly Tytos Blackwood, and despite being the third oldest was the heir. Apparently some kind of mishap had broken faith in the oldest boy, and since then Bryndan had become the voice of House Blackwood. Maester Seryn told me that the Blackwood`s would be beyond important to us, and thus without another moment pause I reached and shook his hand. ``'Lord Bryndan I believe Raventree has a lot to gain from our friendship.'''`` Noteable People Family Members *Bronus Blackwood. Died at the Battle of Lyons **Caryl Bracken. Died of sickness ***Allysa Blackwood (See House Frey Branch) ***Tytos Blackwood ****Mylessa Blackwood *****Lucas Blackwood. Died during a duel with Mentos Bravven in Pontus *****Edmund Blackwood ******Elana Blackwood (Elana Grogen) *******Edmund Blackwood II. *******Mylessa Blackwood II. *****Bryndan Blackwood ******Lyndia Greenfield *******Brydan Blackwood II. *****Alyn Blackwood *****Hoster Blackwood ******Joella Blackwood (Joella Dawndy) *******Lanna Blackwood *****Bethany Blackwood *****Robert Blackwood ***Alaea Blackwood (Alaea Vaith) ****Rendrik Vaith *****Genna Vaith *****Alys Vaith *****Melessa Vaith House Frey Branch *Allysa Blackwood. Died of sickness **Walden Frey Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Riverlands Category:Houses in Riverrun Category:Branns Category:Brann Houses in Lucerne Category:Desciples of R'hllor